Missing Him!
by bookluvr271
Summary: What if Cam missed her family too much while she was gone. What if she came back one last time. Would someone notice her, or would she be good enough to getaway with it? There always was one person that she could never fool.


Missing Him

Have you ever missed somebody so much that it hurts? It's like you wonder how you're still alive. I missed Zach. That much was obvious. Why? I have completely no idea why I would miss someone as completely cocky and self-absorbed as him. That's when I wondered if I was going mad, because I could have sworn I heard a voice in the back of my head saying, "You like him, stupid. Man, some genius you are." Now I know you're getting ready to say I belong in an asylum, but I guess talking to yourself comes with being on the run with no one for company except your mind, a bunny here and there, and the occasional fling with your friend, Macey's boyfriend, Preston. WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE. I was contemplating how much the voice in my head made sense while I leaned up against the cold wall. As surprising as it is, I do like Zach. He's cocky and a know-it-all, but he'd covered for me when we ran into Josh, he'd tried to protect me when I was in danger, and he'd offered me candy when I said I was hungry. He cared about me, and I loved him. I love Zachary Goode I thought as I let that sink in. And it was just then that I realized I had said all of that out loud, because a voice behind me said "I love you too, Gallagher Girl."

Ok, before you bombard me with questions; let's go back to this morning shall we? My birthday. It was the first birthday I had ever spent away from my family and friends, and despite that, I found myself missing Zach more than anyone else. It was to keep them all safe, I had reminded myself. It was worth it. I don't think I could ever live with myself if anyone ever got hurt because of me. Before I tell you what I did next: let me explain to you that I was desperate. I needed to be close to the ones I loved, even if they couldn't see me. So early this morning, I had snuck into this place that I loved so much one more time. So that explains why I'm here, standing in one of my favorite secret passageways with my sort-of boyfriend standing behind me.

"Zach?" I asked?

"What, Gallagher Girl? Non-existent cat, Suzie, got your tongue?"

I ran to him faster than I had ever run in my life. He picked me up and kissed me with more passion than ever before. He pushed me against the wall, his tongue tracing my bottom lip asking for entrance. The kiss quickly got more heated, and when we finally broke for air, we were both left gasping. After he put me down, I asked, "How did you know I was here, Zach?" And guess how he replied. That's right, that smirk was back in its rightful place as he pointed to himself and smartly replied, "Spy."

As he put me down, I noticed that his face had suddenly become very serious. "Why did you come back? You could get caught." He didn't understand. I hope no one in my family would ever get the chance to understand how much I needed to see everyone.

"I don't know, Zach. I know it was stupid. I just missed all of you so much. And it's my… my…" I replied weekly as tears threatened to overthrow my eyes.

"It's your birthday. How could I forget such an important event? Don't cry Gallagher Girl. I have a present for you." He replied softly. He handed me a box with his hand starting to shake.

Not even bothering to ask how he knew, I took it. Inside the velvet little box was the most beautiful charm bracelet I have ever seen. Each charm had a meaning, and I couldn't even begin to estimate how long he had been working on this. Hanging from the carefully crafted bracelet, was the letters GG(Gallagher Girl), BB(Blackthorne Boy), a lizard that I knew was a chameleon, and a long strapless red dress. I looked up at him. "It's beautiful." I whispered softy.

We talked and laughed and he held me. It felt wonderful to just be held, but as I looked out the window at the falling sun, I knew this was all about to end. "I have to go soon," I said regretfully.

"You think I'm just going to let you leave again? You're crazy." He said stubbornly.

I knew it would be too dangerous if I let him come. I couldn't let anything happen to anyone. Not because of me. I also didn't know how I would get out of this mansion if Zach didn't want me to. I made up my mind quickly.

"As long as no one sees us leave." I said quickly.

The truth washed over me as I held hands with the boy I love. Creeping out of here, my mind was on anything but making sure we covered our tracks. As I realized this, I saw Zach was taking care of that for me. I wasn't alone anymore, I realized. I had Zach, and that was all I really needed.

PLEASE READ!

Me and one of my friends wrote this for our friend, Cameron. It's kind of cliche how she has not only the same name, but also the same character. Cam would do anything to protect anyone she cared for, so we thought we would take this time to wish her happy birthday! Hope you enjoyed the story, Cam! Readers, we would really appreciate it if you would leave a review of the story, just to tell her happy birthday. We love you, Cam!


End file.
